Indirecto
by Circere
Summary: Misa, L, un beso indirecto


Hola!, Death Note no me pertenece, aunque L le pertenece a mi corazón todos los derechos son de Tsugumi Ohba y de quien el decida

Misa entró en la cocina en la madrugada, si bien ella no acostumbraba comer muy seguido cosas dulces porque sin importar lo que dijera Ryuzaki, esas cosas la engordaban, pero llevaba dos semanas con una dieta extrema por prepararse para la sesión de fotos que realizo ese día, ahora podía darse un respiro y saborear uno de esos deliciosos postres que era fácil encontrar gracias a Watari

Misa se asomó al pasillo y escapo de su piso sintiéndose una ninja, y divertida pensó en robarse algo del refrigerador donde Watari guardaba los postres de Ryuzaki

Para llegar a la cocina que estaba a oscuras tenía que pasar frente a la habitación en donde se encontraba su amado Light, los monitores estaban encendidos, pero resistió las ganas de entrar y darle un fuerte abrazo, porque seguramente eso lo avergonzaría mucho y no quería eso, además seguía encadenado al rarito de Ryuzaki y no quería discutir con él, así que de puntillas paso por ahí y entro sin hacer ruido a la cocina

—¡Misa gana! – sonrió aplaudiendo a sí misma —Pastel de fresas… murmuró traviesamente la chica en la oscuridad

—Se acabó el pastel— dijo una voz lúgubre detrás de ella que la hizo pegar un salto

—Ryuzaki que susto le diste a Misa! – reclamo dándole golpecitos en el pecho, Ryuzaki no parpadeo ni siquiera

—Tranquilízate Amane-san – si quieres puedo darte la última rebanada – dijo tranquilamente con esa voz susurrante poniendo frente a la cara el ultimo trozo de pastel, la siguió mirando con esos ojos tan raros que siempre la ponían nerviosa sin saber exactamente porque

— Pensándolo bien comeré algo más saludable — dijo mientras el tomaba una cucharada del cremoso pastel y se la ofrecía

—No comeré eso — dijo ella con obstinada al ver que él seguía ofreciendole el pastel, entonces sin previo aviso Ryuzaki le metió la cucharada completa de pastel en la boca, Misa abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó mirándolo mientras pasaba el dulce, delicioso y cremoso bocado

—Ya me hiciste romper mi dieta —dijo con fingido enojo en un tono infantil— ahora Misa tendrá que castigarte, me comeré el ultimo trozo –dijo la chica quitándole el plato de las manos y comiendo otro bocado por sí misma y disfrutándolo más de lo que nunca confesaría

—Por cierto, no estabas encadenado a Light, dime Ryuzaki Light es libre ahora? — dijo la chica emocionada

—No, aun es mi sospechoso, esta encadenado a los monitores, necesitaba comer— dijo el con su usual monotonía

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras ella disfrutaba el tan ansiado postre

—Amane-san …—rompio el en silencio en la penumbra

—Que sucede Ryuzaki…vas a disculparte por meterme la cuchara en la boca de ese modo, eso no fue nada amable, además es la cuchara que ya estabas usando ¿verdad?,¿Qué querías?¿ Darme un beso de manera indirecta? Ya sabía que eres un pervertido – dijo ella divertida, en realidad sabía que ese tipo de comentarios sacaban al detective de su zona de confort y eso la divertía

—Si no fueras el segundo Kira, me enamoraría de ti –soltó con toda calma

—No soy el segundo Kira… pero no debes enamorarte de mi … aunque eso te resulte muy difícil – dijo la chica evitando su mirada, siendo sincera, nadie en ese edificio la ponía tan nerviosa como Ryuzaki —Aunque no sea el segundo Kira si lo apoyo, ha hecho mucho por el mundo y gracias a él es que sigo viva, yo, estaba a punto de suicidarme, ya tenía todo planeado, justo entonces me entere que Kira hizo justicia y mató al asesino de mis padres… entonces supe que tenía que vivir, que el mundo no estaba tan podrido y que había alguien que se preocupaba por la justicia… y tú, quieres eliminarlo, nunca podría enamorarme de ti por eso Ryuzaki

—Misa Amane… creo que eres una buena persona que realmente cree que Kira busca lograr un mundo mejor, pero estas equivocada, Kira busca solo su propio beneficio, no le importa matar inocentes si se interponen en sus planes y solo es un loco sediento de poder que debe ser detenido a toda costa y no dudare en terminar con él, aunque me cueste la vida

—Kira no es así

—Lo es Amane-san… es un egocentrista, no tiene ningún respeto por la vida y que no dudaría en usar a alguien como tú, que crees en su bondad de carnada si eso beneficiara a sus planes y … tampoco dudaría en sacrificarte, dime Amane-san realmente quieres morir por alguien así— dijo de printo acercandose a ella más de lo que las buenas costumbres verían como correcto

Los ojos de Misa se abrieron y aunque quería replicarle las palabras no llegarón, solo atinaba a sentirse mareada, nerviosa, su corazón latía fuertemente, algo le gritaba que cerrara la distancia entre ellos , observo su boca perfecta y perfectamente formada y luego sus ojos y sintio un deseo casi irresistible de acercarse, casi irresistible, porque ella no era así, ella no era de las que engañan a sus novios con detectives sensuales y deliciosos que se te acercan en la madrugada y te meten pastel de fresas en la boca,asi que huyo

—Creo que ya no tengo apetito – dijo dejando sobre la barra el trozo de pastel a medio terminar y saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación

Ryuzaki la observo salir sin saber exactamente que le habia pasado, despues de todo las mujeres no eran su especialidad, miro el abandonado trozo de pastel y lo tomo tranquilamente

—Un beso de manera indirecta – dijo observando la cucharilla y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca y regresar tranquilamente a la sala de monitores

Fin

Gracias por leer


End file.
